This is Pine Valley
by awakenstate09
Summary: The Sequel to Carly is that you? MY little twist is Carly and Kendall know each other, Kendall never went into a ooma all of Reese lies null and void, no attraction to Zach and Reese is a Hitwoman plus Jason is married to Claudia. Equinox to happened...
1. Chapter 1

_This is Pine Valley, right?_

_By_

_Awakenstate09_

_**This is the sequel to Carly, Is that you? Reese never lied to Bianca, Reese is really a hit-woman and the architect is a cover. Bianca realizes that Reese takes out bad people. Carly is friends with Bianca because of Kendall and her knowing each other in Florida. Kendall was never in a coma, she broke her leg and the donor came from someone else. So, Carly is coming to Pine Valley because everyone wants to present Carly with a party and donation. However, someone is going to die…**_

_Part One- Italy(Before the Hurricane)_

_Reese had her I-pod on, she was playing the theme music to Planet Terror and just got the boots to match, she decided for this hit, she was going to go casual. Miranda spilled juice on her best hit-woman pants. So as she was playing the music, she set-up and realize that the target had to make sure he was there when he was suppose to be. She had a dinner date that she couldn't miss and the house that she was building for Bianca. She got the aim, he was there and as he picked up his drink, he was planning the next shipment of drugs and what port to put them through...Then he was thinking someone just shot me between the……..Reese broke down her weapon and walked downstairs then dropped her brunette wig. She got into her car and left. The phone rang, "Hi honey." Reese said and Bianca responded, "So __**Jane,**__ how late are you going to be?" "Don't worry baby I'll be on time." _


	2. Chapter 2

_This is Pine Valley, Right?_

_By_

_Awakenstate09_

_Part Two_

_After the Hurricane, Bianca had just brought Gabrielle home from the hospital and decided that she had to called Carly to tell her everyone is all right. "Kendall she broke her leg." Bianca said and Carly responded, "She's alive." "Yes she is." Bianca said and Carly responded, "Good, I could hate her another day." "Will you get over it, you two would seventeen when it happened." Bianca said and Carly responded, "She's the one who made Spring Break senior year worst one ever." "You are adults, technically!" Bianca said with a stern yet whisper of a voice and then there was a knocked on the door. Bianca forgot it was Halloween; there was poodle in front of the door and then Reese. As they named Gabrielle, As Zach tend to Miranda, it was then Reese gave her the surprises and then the engagement ring…_

"_Oh, Bianca I never knew what love was or how a ball could hurt so bad." Reese said and Bianca responded, "I still don't get how you couldn't have duck." "I wasn't supposed to…" Reese said and Reese finished, Bianca accepted they made the plans then the baby cried and Zach came out. "I was on the phone with Carly…" Bianca said and Reese responded, "Who's Carly?" "Honey, Kendall BFF next to Greenlee and let's never get them in the same room again." Bianca said as she recalled the time when Carly came down as Spike got into the car accident and Carly almost beat the shit out of Greenlee.._


	3. Chapter 3

_This is Pine Valley, Right?  
_

_By_

_AwakenState09_

_Part Three_

_Four months later, __**Port Charles **__it's one day before Carly does her reception at General Hospital and so she's goes to the Morgan House, it's pretty tense. Claudia answers…"Carly, come in." Claudia said and as Carly walks in there's Jason very tense. __**After Jason married Claudia, Sonny was still given power of the Zacchara and so they have been at the beginning stages of war and Spinelli had been hack as well. So they would trying to find a shipment from Equinox. As Jason's first assignment, the main assignment is to bring down Sonny. **__Carly told Jason she was going to Pine Valley to get a generous donation from Kendall and Jason told her to please be careful. Carly loved how concern Jason was always for her. They walked out and Claudia hang on his shoulder. "Why didn't you tell her?" Claudia asked and Jason responded, "Since it's for Michael, I didn't tell her that Equinox and the Zaccahra were in bed together, We don't know if Sonny has something to do with it.." "Jason there's nothing t go against." Claudia said and Spinelli said, "Vixenella makes a good point. I couldn't see Mr. Sir being in charge of something like that but look as the priestess shown can be _


	4. Chapter 4

_This is Pine Valley, right?_

_By_

_Awakenstate09_

_Part Four_

_As Carly arrived, she was met by Kendall on a cane. They met with a hug and Carly said, "So glimpy, how are you?" "I'm fine and grandma, how is the thrift store treating you?" Kendall asked and Carly responded back, "What are we doing today?" "I want you to get dirt on Reese." Kendall said and Carly just shook her head. "Something is seriously wrong with her." Kendall said and Carly responded, "You don't think your sister will object to you…" "Come on, she's too clean, we don't like clean people." Kendall said and Carly responded, "Fine, I will help you." _

_As they both got in the door of the Staler household everyone exchanged hugs. "Oh Bianca, Kendall wanted me to help find dirt on Reese." Carly said and then kneel to say hi to Miranda. Bianca gave Kendall the famous, __**Are you kidding me look….**__Bianca may not be a sharpshooter, special expertise in weapons, bombs and knows how to drive someone off the highway before splattering their brains…However, she was a Kane woman. "Bianca you could smack around my wife later and if you do, not in front of the children. We have to get ready because you got back in Port Charles soon." As Zach said that they left and Bianca told them to go first. Bianca nodded to Reese. Reese went and armed herself with her 45 and a couple of clips. "Are you sure about this?" Bianca asked and Reese responded, "There's C.I.A intelligent said a woman named Jodi Thomas escaped from Leavenworth some of the inmates talked about her wanting revenge on Carly since it was her kid, that her brother fuck his career over for." "What about this Equinox?" Bianca asked and Reese responded, "It was either protect Carly or go to Port Charles and possibly die." "Good choice." Bianca said and Reese smiled. _


End file.
